


[授翻]蝙蝠蝠，蝙蝠蝠，摇啊摇（Joker/Bruce Wayne）

by RuanGuoGuo



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail is Totally Romantic, First Kiss, M/M, Secret Identity, The Joker Wants His Damn Kiss, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanGuoGuo/pseuds/RuanGuoGuo
Summary: 小丑从他挚爱的蝙蝠那里偷来了一个吻，又从大名鼎鼎的花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩那里偷到了另一个。不幸的是对于布鲁斯而言，他不难对此做出合理推断。
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	[授翻]蝙蝠蝠，蝙蝠蝠，摇啊摇（Joker/Bruce Wayne）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Batter, Batter, Swing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752092) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 

> 没有beta，欢迎指正任何翻译错误或不妥的地方！

“嘘，蝙蝠脑脑，蝙蝙，小蝙蝠。”

“什么，小丑？”男人在被铐着的屋顶栏杆上冲着他扭捏作态地笑。  
“我想，嗯，你可能搞得有点太_粗暴_了，蝙蝙。”他说着往下看。布鲁斯顺着他的注视，看到红色的液体从小丑的马甲和衬衫里渗出来绽放成一朵花。很快，非常快，那是一处致命的枪伤，怎么会……？

布鲁斯走上前，俯下身来更好地查看伤口（他们在阿卡姆有药，他只需要在戈登抵达这里之前减缓流血的速度，让小丑活着）。那时一声极微小的咯咯笑声，就像一个小孩子知道了一个秘密却再也不能保守住那样。

他僵住了，但太迟了。小丑没被铐住的手缠绕上他的脖子把他猛地拉向前，他们的嘴碰撞在一起。

他的嘴唇很温暖，皴裂的，油彩让嘴唇变得光滑，有些油腻。当小丑把他们的嘴唇摩擦，几乎是紧挨在一起的时候，颜料抹上了布鲁斯的脸。在布鲁斯重新掌控他自己，跌跌撞撞地后退之前，有那么一会儿，他由于完完全全的_震惊_而动弹不得。

一见他这样小丑再一次咯咯地笑了起来，叫人心慌意乱，笑声掩盖在疯子般的颜料下。他的笑容大得骇人。

“嗯——谢谢亲亲哦，小蝙蝠。这会让我在阿卡姆的整——个晚上都温暖如春。至少在我得到另一个吻之前。”他眨了眨眼。

布鲁斯仍然有些摇晃，他听见警察的警笛声越来越近，转身一言不发地离开。小丑的笑声跟随着他来到屋顶，融入黑夜。他攥起拳头，低下头查看本该是小丑伤口流出来的血，但它的粘稠度并不完全对——墨水。另一个小丑的恶作剧。

当他回到家，他开始写一份详细的毒理学报告，一份关于他自己还有他脸上仍然抹着的颜料的报告。当他一无所获，他去洗了一个热水澡，一直擦洗到任何化妆品的痕迹都无影无踪。

他仍能感觉到在他身上，在那之后，幽灵般的痒意难以忽视。该死的小丑钻到了他的皮肤底下。

下一次他得到他的吻的时候，小丑劫持了一家银行，而布鲁斯很幸运地在那儿成为了一名人质。当小丑的伙计们将钱和贵重物品装进卡车里的时候，男人到处闲逛，像某种精瘦的疯狂的捕食者。有一个人，一个孩子，在哭泣。小丑同样注意到了。

“在我采取一些_措施_之前，有没有人，嗯，让那个孩子_闭上_嘴？”在弹簧刀拍上他的脸颊之前，他用他那长长的手指漫不经心地轻弹了一下弹簧刀。“我保证我能把那对皱起来的眉毛翻个_个儿_。”

“停下。”有人说道，这让布鲁斯花了些时间才意识到那是他自己。一直背对着他的小丑这时缓慢地原地转过身来看布鲁斯，一个微笑的裂口横穿过他的面容。

在布鲁斯能够离开这里之前，保持低调到此为止了。

“你说什_么_，漂亮男孩？”布鲁斯感觉到其他人质都在盯着他看，他知道他现在不能停下来。他咬紧了牙关，缓慢但确定地说道：

“我说离他远点，你这个该死的小丑。”一阵集体倒吸气的声音，一阵微小的气压被某样_飞快地_逼近他的东西所取代。

他感觉到弹簧刀以一种近乎怜爱的方式滑入他的嘴里，抵着他的脸颊安定下来。他提醒自己他没穿着他的蝙蝠衣，不能用他想用的方式回击，还要非常小心不能动作。小丑邪恶地咯咯笑了起来。

“瞧，我觉得你可能还没明白我们是干什么的，小可爱。瞧着，我是个在这儿劫持了你们这群好人的可爱大坏蛋，而你，亲爱的，是一个人_质_，这就意味着你得_保持安静_，我叫你做什么你就得做什么。”布鲁斯不敢讲话，或者说不敢在那把刀还在他嘴里的时候说话。然而小丑并不满意这个结果，他慢慢地把刀向上推，布鲁斯随着刀的移动伸长脖子，以免被它割开。“来呀，亲爱的，看着我。只有这么做才礼貌，现在你可以走了，真叫人如——此印象深刻。”布鲁斯一言不发，面无表情。小丑身体前倾，在他这么做的时候烟、油彩还有火药的气味冲刷向布鲁斯，他低声咆哮道：“_看、着、我_。或者我把那个你关心非常的哭泣包的肠子给掏出来。”

布鲁斯看向他。

小丑的眼睛很黑，非常黑。布鲁斯从未如此之近地观察过它们。它们几乎是全黑的，充满了十足的才智和不驯的混乱，而这会让比布鲁斯更厉害的人感到恐惧。

有那么一会儿，小丑只是盯着他看，在他身体进一步前倾的时候笑容在他的嘴唇上缓慢地拉大，眼睛眯了起来，陶醉于他造成的恐惧当中。之后他的眼睛稍稍睁大了些，刀滑进布鲁斯的嘴里，仅仅划破了他的下嘴唇。他发出了一声小小的痛吟，而令人惊讶的，是小丑的瞳孔因那个声音呼所唤起的某种病态兴奋而扩大了。他草草地舔了下嘴唇，笑容大得疯狂，当他这么做的时候，他又大笑了起来，吵闹的笑声似乎撼动了这座大楼。

转眼之间，刀撤了回去，一张热乎乎的嘴还有舌头压上了伤口，舔掉了血，就像那是草莓果汁似的。他吃惊地拉开距离，但小丑用一只手揪住了他的头发，把他固定在原地，另一只手滑下来握着他的刀来到布鲁斯的肋骨下，刺穿了他的衬衫，抵上那里的皮肤。

布鲁斯顺从地不动了，但无论男人多努力地舔他的唇，多用力地拽布鲁斯的头发，布鲁斯都没有回应亲吻。男人贴着他的嘴唇恼怒地发出了一声近乎低吼的声音，但之后，他直起身再一次笑了起来。布鲁斯的血抹在他的嘴唇上。

“多么美好的_惊喜_，不是吗？”他站着用一只手揉乱布鲁斯的头发，就像布鲁斯是一个孩子。“我讨厌临阵脱逃，小朋友们，但我有一些，嗯，一些事情得提上日程。”他向他的胯部比了一个相当下流的手势，为这群人表露出来的阵阵震惊厌恶放声大笑。“所以割开你们的喉咙这件事咱们就下次再说吧，懂？”

他把他那些瞠目结舌盯着他看的手下们留在了身后，那些人仍然试图完成这起抢劫，但在他们将希望错放在他们无畏的头头上后，他们在某种程度上都感到了迷茫。布鲁斯阴暗地想着他们应该感激，如果小丑还留在这里，他们可能会在抢劫完成之前就死了。

取而代之的，是在记者涌向布鲁斯和其他人质的时候他们被带去坐了警车。显然当一个起了个头，一时间所有的秃鹫开始叨唠着被小丑在一场银行抢劫中骚扰是种怎样的感觉呀，他害怕不害怕呀，他会不会留下一生的创伤呀，可怜真可怜的布鲁斯·韦恩。

他咬着他流血的嘴唇，微笑着撒谎，直到他能够回家，能够摆脱这一天的记忆。然而无论他多么努力地尝试，他都无法摆脱那双黑眼睛凝视他的那段记忆。

布鲁斯在感觉到有什么东西正在看他的时候惊醒了。

“我呀，猜黑色的东西是个主题，嗯？你知道的，蝙蝠小宝贝，你可以在你的生活中拥有多一些的，嗯，_颜色_。”当小丑坐在布鲁斯黑色丝绸覆盖的床边沿，他悠闲地对他如此说道。布鲁斯的床，不是蝙蝠侠的，而那意味着……

小丑笑了起来。

“有没有人告诉过你你亲吻起来像一只蝙蝠，韦恩先生？”布鲁斯仓促地坐了起来，靠着床头板去拿他床下为应对应急情况而备置的刀。

小丑更快。在他拿到刀之前另一把刀抵住了他的咽喉。

“啧啧啧，布鲁西。我都准备好了和你来一场礼貌的对话，而你却让这场对话变得_困难_了起来。把手放到我能看见它们的地方，宝贝。”

布鲁斯小心地动作，让他的双手放到被单上。小丑对他露出了微笑。

“你想要什么？”他问，嗓音因压抑着的尖叫而变得粗糙，因为这不可能发生，唯一_不能够_知道他身份的人不在这里，没有用一把刀指着他，也没有像他们是失散已久的恋人那样和他交谈。

小丑沉思地哼哼，一根手套覆盖着的长长的手指轻敲下巴。

“呀，很明显：灾难，混乱，一些漂亮的烟花，一匹小马驹。但我能自己得到这一切，小蝙蝠。所以，如果你在问我想从_你那_得到什么……”他停顿了一下，舔了舔他的嘴唇，“亲我。”

“……什么？”布鲁斯一定是听错了，因为小丑不能就这样告诉他去——

“我已经给了你两次亲亲，但我却一个亲亲都没收到。似乎不太公平，对吗？所以我想你亲亲我——还要是个很棒的亲亲。不要小鸡啄米那样的。我想要你最棒的那种。”

“你有病。”小丑为此大笑起来，他奇怪的鬣狗般的咯咯笑声越来越大，直到他如果再这样继续下去就会损害到自己。笑声就像被刀刃割掉了那样轻易地断了。

“害怕如果你亲了我你就会染上病？”他调戏道，布鲁斯怒目而视，一言不发。“来嘛，布鲁西，活泼点，否则你亲爱的老管家就会奄奄一息。”

“你这个混蛋！”布鲁斯咆哮着，猛地向前挥出一拳，手成利爪状进行攻击，在另一具出乎意料强壮的身体撞向他的身体之前，小丑的刀划破了他的脖子，迫使他后退，伴随着疼痛的闷响头部撞上了床头板。小丑跨坐在他身上对他咧嘴而笑，刀再次稳稳地放到了他的咽喉处。

“哎呀呀，现在瞧见了吧，那么做可不明智。如果我的手，呀，手滑了？游戏就会在开始之前结束，那可就没人能去救可怜的阿弗雷德了。你得和我一起干活了，布鲁西，否则这事就没法办。”布鲁斯发出低低的吼声，但服从地保持了静止。“乖蝙蝠。”

“即便我配合了这场变态的闹剧，我怎么知道你不会伤害他？”因为这不是关于蝙蝠侠，至少不是在阿弗雷德被卷入其中的时候。看在上帝的份上，那个男人_养育_了他。布鲁斯的生活中没有多少的东西能够被摧毁了，但阿弗雷德是其中的一个。

小丑对他露齿而笑，一只手放到了心脏的位置上。

“以童子军的荣耀？”当布鲁斯只是反抗地回以注视，他气呼呼地说：“我是个言出必行的人，小蝙蝠。真的，如果你说不，他就死翘翘。如果你说好，他只是_有可能_死翘翘。”布鲁斯吞咽了一口。只是有可能。“快点呀，碰个运气。”

“好吧。”他哑着声音说，因为事实上，他又有什么选择呢？他不能杀死小丑（不能让他自己成为那种人，无论他已经堕落到怎么样的地步），而小丑实在太乐于杀人了以至于不能再刺激他对此的迷恋。至少这样一来他能说他努力过了。

讲实话小丑看上去大吃一惊，在疯狂的笑容在他脸上回归之前有那么一会儿，他漆黑的双眼飞快地眨动。

“我，呀，想着那会耗上一些时间。”他对布鲁斯挥舞着他那只自由的手，欢欣鼓舞得手舞足蹈。“那么接下来，布鲁西男孩，来吧，来让我印象深刻。”

“刀呢？”布鲁斯声音平淡地问他，小丑低头看了它一眼，就像他忘了它在那儿似的。

“我恐怕，它还得待在那。不想让你为没被反击而感到内疚。”他移动了一下，那样他们就鼻子对鼻子了，漆黑的眼睛在距离布鲁斯的眼睛不足一英尺的地方。“来。”

布鲁斯咽下他的怒火和恐惧，身体向前倾斜，嘴唇碰到小丑的，试探着不明的局面。男人至少没有咬他，而他半真半假地期待着这个。小丑对这个吻似乎是认真的。

小丑对他皱眉。

“你把这个叫作一个吻？”他嘶声说，刀在布鲁斯的皮肤上漫无目的地游弋。“再试一次。如果你没办法，就假装我是你那些漂亮愚蠢的金发模特之一，但是，这个吻、要、_好_。”他真的看起来很生气，甚至没有了他对他向来的幽默，布鲁斯几乎要为这不满的气势而退缩。

他思考了一下采用小丑的建议。他能够装作他是他在电视上看到的美丽女士之一，或者和他在豪华餐厅共进晚餐的女士。一个童年倾慕的对象_（瑞秋）_，一个影视明星，任何人除了小丑。但他的一部分拒绝着这个主意。被这么用对他们来说不公平，即使他们不知道。而当他看到小丑的脸，他看到了反感，看到了他对他自己这个建议感到的痛苦。小丑不想他假装来做，一点都不想。

小丑想要布鲁斯亲他。他。

布鲁斯花了一些时间来鼓起勇气。他没有让他自己忘记小丑的所作所为，不计其数的人在他的诡计之下被杀死被摧毁。如果忘记，也就仍然意味着在假装小丑是其他的什么人。不，他不会忘记。

相反，他让其他的念头占据了前线，那些他压下去、推开来的念头，那些打破了完美精神病犯印象的念头。他回忆着小丑眼中纯粹的才智、警惕的狡黠，他为他自己恐怖的“敲敲（knock knock）”话感到那么孩子气的高兴而大笑时的样子。他回忆着当他看到布鲁斯来到时他脸上简单的快乐的模样，还有由布鲁斯的出现而给予他的真正的兴高采烈。他回忆着他们的打斗，几乎像一场舞，一场你来我往、针锋相对、惊心动魄的舞。

他回忆着那双黑色的眼睛凝视他，没有将他分开来，只评判他的这一面的角色，或者另一面的。只是接受了他，蝙蝠和人类，用敞开的怀抱和紧握的拳头。

意识到他能做到这件事是一个令人害怕的认识。他竟然能做到这件事。耶稣啊。

“滴答，布鲁西。”布鲁斯没让自己去思考这点，只是俯身向前用他自己的嘴捕获了小丑的。这一次，他没在轻触到的第一时间拉开距离。为了一个更好的角度他侧过他的脑袋，微微分开他的嘴唇，以一种缓慢轻柔的动作抵着小丑的嘴唇移动他的嘴唇。有那么一会儿，小丑对着他僵住了，也许惊讶于在没有进一步的强迫之下布鲁斯真的按他的要求做了，但随后，男人紧靠着他融化了，以一种近乎可爱的小心翼翼亲吻回去。

这个吻柔软得不可思议，与他们的战斗毫无相似之处，但布鲁斯发现他不能阻止他自己。他不_想_这个吻和他们的战斗一样。那不能是他们的战斗之一，因为如果是，那么布鲁斯输掉了这一个的念头会更加可怕。

布鲁斯让他的舌头沿着小丑的嘴唇探索，油彩让他的舌头感到了厚重，另一个男人张开了他的嘴，俯身前倾得更近些，保持着姿势加深了这个吻。有一只手放在布鲁斯的头发里，把他的脑袋拉得更高更近，和他黑色的头发纠缠在一起，仿佛他们属于那里。他让自己模仿了动作，那个关于刀的念头甚至没有在他脑海里出现。小丑的头发比他想的更柔软，因为发胶有些硬但并不油腻。他所想的男人在他的手指伸进去轻柔地抓过他的头皮时发出了赞成的哼哼声。

有另一只手缠绕上了他的腰，他突然意识到小丑一定是扔掉了刀。他现在可以反击了，也许能逮捕这个男人，把这个吻从他的脑海里永远地抹除——

小丑在他的嘴中叹息，他的手用比任何布鲁斯能够想到的罪犯能够做到的温柔更爱怜地抚摸布鲁斯的头发，相比现在就停下来，布鲁斯让他的另一只手抚摸栖息上小丑的脸颊。他将他的舌头伸进小丑的嘴里，那里粗糙的伤痕锉刮着他的舌头，他舌头的动作和布鲁斯在男人脸颊上的手指的动作相匹配。

小丑发出的颤抖的声音让布鲁斯的心一阵揪紧。那是颤抖的绝望的一缕声响。一声支离破碎的声音。

他对另一处疤痕重复这个动作，小丑在他的嘴中喘息就像他之前做的那样。

“_布鲁斯_。”他低声说，结束了他们的吻，布鲁斯知道他可以就这样停下来，但小丑显然感觉到了布鲁斯乐意触摸他的伤疤的惊讶之情仍然使他体内的某处感到疼痛。与拉开距离正相反，他又一次向前倾去，在用他的嘴唇在小丑分开的嘴唇上纯洁地轻擦而过后退回去之前，羽毛般柔和地在每一处伤痕上亲吻了一下。

小丑用他睁大了的黑色双眼看着他，没有发出笑声。眼睛里的惊吓，确凿无疑，还有他扩散的瞳孔里浓重的病态的兴奋，以及茫然的惊奇。他没期待着布鲁斯会做这件事，布鲁斯意识到，他突然为他这样做了而感到强烈的高兴。看到这个男人能片刻从他的疯狂里头清醒过来就很值得了。

“那个——”小丑开始了，呼吸仍有些沉重，“让我，嗯，印象深刻。”他说着，回想起他早先的威胁，当布鲁斯听到男人语气中堆积起的惊讶，他情不自禁地露出了一个慵懒灿烂的笑容。而后，一个出人意料的苦涩的表情占据了男人的面孔，削弱了他的洋洋得意。“无论你在想谁，她都是一位幸运的女士。”

这个念头似乎让他感到了沮丧，因为他放在布鲁斯头发上的手攥紧了，他直起身站好，转过身背对布鲁斯。他要离开了，布鲁斯想道，在他身体前倾抓住小丑的时候他把自己都惊讶到了。小丑粗暴地抽出了手。

他的脑子雾蒙蒙的。他不能控制他的言语。

“你。”在他好好想想还有撒谎之前他迅速地说道。小丑僵住了。

“又来了？”他说，声音里充满了不自然的不在乎。他的肩膀像弓弦一样紧绷，头低着。布鲁斯吞咽了一下摆正他的肩膀。今晚他已经彻彻底底把他自己搞得乱七八糟。如果他要做这件事，他就要把这件事做好。

“我想的是你。”

“啊。”小丑言简意赅地说。就好像这是他在此时唯一能组织出来的语言。他对着布鲁斯旋转过身体，愤怒点燃了他的眼睛。“啊，哈哈，这可不_好笑_，布鲁西。把笑话留给我。”他咆哮出每个字，他的笑容大到龇牙咧嘴。

“我会的，别担心。”布鲁斯苦笑着告诉他，然后允许自己的笑容变得温和一些。“小丑。”他站着，忽视小丑自他身旁的退缩，给了他一个轻柔的闭着双唇的吻。拉开距离，他温柔地说：“那次我同样想的是你。”

小丑警惕地看了他一会儿，评估他的真诚度。他一定是看到了什么，因为随着一声近乎歇斯底里的笑声，他在一个小圈里旋转，就像他不能克制住他正在经历的所有情绪。

布鲁斯情不自禁地为这孩子气的表现柔和了下来。承认和小丑亲吻的感觉可能甚至让他牺牲了一些他所拥有的尊严。

小丑猛地把他拉进了一个短暂的几乎用力到骨折的拥抱里，在布鲁斯有时间对此做出反应之前小丑就朝着窗户飞奔而逃了。他在窗户前停了下来，对布鲁斯微笑，像一个顽皮的孩子那样双手放在背后。

“甜言蜜语会让你无往不胜。就为了那个，没有炙烤管家——今晚还有其他夜晚。我保证。”他在心上比划了一个小小的“x”。

“我想我已经通过那个吻确保了这件事。”布鲁斯干巴巴地告诉他。小丑不思悔改地咯咯直笑。

“我确实这么说过，是不是？_好_一个吻呀。”他停顿了一下，嘟起他的唇，“我真的只是想看看如果你做了，可以说是一种，呀，经历，你明白。但我得说，现在我明白……”他舔了舔嘴唇。他眼睛里的邪恶神情让布鲁斯的头发条件反射地立了起来，不论他意识到他可能会在这个男人身上发现他究竟有多么的吸引人。那种神奇意味着麻烦。

“小丑……”他警告道。

小丑厚颜无耻地对他假笑，信步往前走直到他近得能够伸出一根长长的手指懒洋洋地划下布鲁斯的胸膛又划上去。当手指来到布鲁斯的心脏上方的时候他停了下来，轻敲在那个砰砰跳动的地方，弯下他的身体来靠近，直到布鲁斯感觉到他热腾腾的温度刺激着他的皮肤。

“所以，一个为了吉夫斯的吻。”他把头摆正，假笑预示了五花八门的恶作剧。“嘿，布鲁西？”

（美国作家P.G.Wodehouse所著小说中人物，现用来指理想的男仆，这里特指阿弗雷德）

“嗯？”布鲁斯警觉地问道，试图不向那只在他胸膛上充满占有欲大张的手掌靠过去。小丑柴郡猫式的笑容让他露出了过多的牙齿，以至于布鲁斯从理智上来讲不想亲他的脸。但他还是想。

“你觉得你和好警察戈登关系有多亲密？”

“小丑！”布鲁斯咆哮，要去抓住他。小丑大笑着乐意之至地迎接，让布鲁斯充满威胁性的动作变成了某种近乎拥抱的行为。小丑看上去一定都不怕。事实上，他还在大笑，把他的胳膊缠上布鲁斯的脖子，把他拉得更近。

“恋爱和战争都是不择手段的！”他邪恶地咯咯笑，“而你，亲爱的，是这两个世界里最棒的那个人。”

END


End file.
